Harry James Potter Snape?
by Phoenix-from-the-flames
Summary: Slash HD Severitus Fic (kann keine Summarys schreiben)


Harry James Potter – Snape?  
  
Schon wieder hat ein neues Schuljahr begonnen und Harry, Ron und Hermine sitzen am Montagmorgen beim Frühstück und haben gerade ihre Stundenpläne bekommen. „Oh nein schon wieder Zaubertränke in den ersten Stunden. Warum muss immer ich so ein Pech haben?" maulte Harry als er seine Plan kurz angeschaut hat. „Man Harry nimms nicht so tragisch. Vielleicht hat sich Snape ja geändert. Ich meine er hat dir vorletztes Jahr ja das Leben gerettet." meinte Hermine nicht ganz so überzeugend, Harry beantwortete das nur mit einem genervten Stöhnen. „Was Snape und geändert? Sorry Hermi aber ich muss Harry zustimmen, das passt nicht besonders zusammen." schaltete sich nun auch Ron ein. Harry stand auf bevor die Beiden wieder anfangen konnten zu streiten. „Also ich geh dann schon mal, sonst muss ich schon am ersten Tag Nachsitzen und da hab ich überhaupt keinen Bock drauf." und Harry verliess die Halle ganz schnell.  
  
Harry kam gerade im Kerker an, als die Slytherins, wie immer, schon da waren. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe und begann gerade seine Sachen auszupacken, als er merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er sah sich ein wenig erstaunt im Zimmer um und sein Blick blieb an Draco Malfoy hängen. Gerade als er ihn drauf ansprechen wollte, kamen Ron und Hermine rein und setzten sich neben Harry. „Na, hast du schon wieder ein paar Mordpläne für Malfoy entwickelt?" fragte ihn Ron ein wenig glucksend. „Nein ich habe mir überlegt wann ich mit ihm Frieden schliessen will." meinte Harry gelassen. „Wie bitte? Harry hab ich gerade richtig gehört und du willst mit diesem Schleimbeutel Frieden schliessen?" fragte Ron ganz entsetzt. „Ja warum nicht? Ich meine wir haben uns lange genug wie Kleinkinder aufgeführt. Wir haben nur noch ein Schuljahr und das will ich in Ruhe geniessen." meinte Harry immer noch ganz gelassen. „Aber Harry" schaltete sich nun auch Hermine ein „ich finde es zwar sehr vernünftig, aber Frieden schliessen? Harry er hat immer wieder deine Familie beleidigt und dich herabgesetzt. Willst du so einem Idioten den Frieden anbieten?" „Ähm....ja das hatte ich eigentlich vor. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege dann sollte ich mich wohl doch besser mit ihm duellieren." Harry drehte sich zu Malfoy um und rief laut damit es alle hörten „ Hey Malfoy, hast du Lust auf ein bisschen duellieren? Na wie wärs, ich bestimme Zeit und Ort. Oder bist du zu feige?" „Oh der grosse Harry Potter lässt sich herunter mir ein Zauberduell anzubieten und das nachdem er beinahe den dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Na diese Chance lasse ich mir sicher nicht entgehen. In Ordnung Potty, schick es mir per Eule, dann werden wir ja sehen wer besser ist." antwortete Malfoy mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um und tat so als würde er ihre entsetzten und überraschten Gesichter nicht bemerken. „Sag mal Hermi, weißt du vielleicht noch was ich bei meinem Animagietrank falsch gemacht habe? Mir fällt es einfach nicht mehr ein." fragte Harry sie mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja klar du hast doch anstatt Phönixtränen Drachentränen genommen. Sag mal hast du jetzt echt Malfoy vor der ganzen Klasse zum Duell rausgefordert oder hab ich das nur geträumt?" „Ne, das ist echt passiert. Wieso ist doch besser als mit ihm Frieden zu schliessen, nicht? Da kann ich ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen und ganz genüsslich Rache nehmen." antwortete Harry so ruhig als würde er mit ihr über das Wetter reden.  
  
Bevor Hermine noch was sagen konnte, kam auch schon Snape hereingestürmt und alles wurde schlagartig ruhig. „Welch eine Überraschung, meine drei Lieblingsgryffindors sind pünktlich. Ach übrigens noch 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." sagte Snape mit hämischen Grinsen. „Wieso 15 Punkte Abzug, Sir?" fragte Harry ein klein wenig verblüfft. „Wegen Schreien im Klassenzimmer. Ach und noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug wegen unerlaubten Sprechens." Damit drehte er sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu und kontrollierte die Anwesenheitsliste der Schüler. „Mensch Harry du hast recht, er hat sich kein bisschen gebessert, er ist sogar noch schlimmer als vorher." flüsterte Hermine ganz entsetzt. Bevor Harry auch nur antworten konnte, sagte Snape: „ Und noch mal 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Stören des Unterrichts und Mr. Potter sie kommen nach der Stunde vorbei und holen sich ihre Strafarbeit ab." Und so verging wieder einmal eine regelrechte Folterstunde Zaubertränke und Gryffindor verlor noch mal 30 Punkte wegen Nevilles falschem Trank und 10 Punkte weil Harry husten musste.  
  
Nach der Stunde. „Geht ihr schon mal vor und sagt wo ich bleibe. Betet für mich das ich nachkomme." sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden bevor sie sich aufmachten in Richtung Verwandlung. „Potter um fünf Uhr hier unten im Kerker Nachsitzen. Ich sage Ihnen dann was zu tun ist. Und jetzt verschwinden sie." sagte Snape mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel, als müsste er ein Lachen unterdrücken. Das musste er Harry natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und schon war er in Verwandlung neben Ron und Hermine, sogar noch bevor Professor McGonagall überhaupt das Klassenzimmer betreten hat. Abgesehen von Zaubertränke, verlief der erste Tag ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.  
  
Um fünf Minuten vor fünf Uhr stand Harry schon vor dem Klassenzimmer im Kerker und er erwartete das Schlimmste. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen bevor er auch nur klopfen konnte. Ein wenig verdutzt grüsste er seinen Lehrer, welcher mit einem Schnauben auch schon wieder zurück an seinen Schreibtisch ging. „Jetzt kommen sie endlich rein Potter, oder wollen sie noch Wurzeln schlagen?" „Nein Sir entschuldigen sie bitte." Und Harry kam rein und stand vor Snapes Schreibtisch. „Na was ist denn, setz dich endlich hin Harry. Du machst mich ganz nervös." sagte Snape mit einem kleine Lächeln. Verdutzt darüber dass ihn Snape bei seinem Vornamen ansprach und auch noch duzte, setzte sich Harry auf den Stuhl der vor dem Tisch stand. „Ähm Sir, nicht das ich was dagegen habe, aber warum sind sie plötzlich so freundlich zu mir?" fragte Harry und rutschte ein wenig unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum. „Sag bitte nicht Sir zu mir wenn wir alleine sind. Dann fühle ich mich so schrecklich alt. Aber um auf den Punkt zu kommen, ich muss dringend mit dir über deine Herkunft sprechen. Und ich muss dich bitten über das was wir hier besprechen vorerst Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Du darfst mit niemandem darüber reden, ausser Vielleicht mit Draco, jetzt schau nicht so überrascht, ich bin immerhin sein Pate. Er erzählt mir solche Dinge. Ach und bevor ich's vergesse, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast eine ausgezeichnete Wahl getroffen." Snape sah Harry mit einem warmen, ja fast väterlichem Lächeln an. „Ähm danke, ich habe natürlich gewusst das sie.. ähm ich meine das du sein Pate bist, komisch, ich habe ja nicht mal Sirius von Draco und mir erzählt. Aber genug davon, du wolltest mir doch was von meiner Herkunft erzählen, oder?" fragte Harry ganz neugierig. „Bevor ich dir das erzähle musst du mir versprechen, egal was du jetzt dann gleich hörst, dass du mir zu hörst und wartest bis ich fertig geredet habe, bevor du etwas dazu sagst. Versprochen?" Snape sah Harry bittend, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig flehend an. „Ja gut versprochen." sagte Harry ein wenig verunsichert. „Also das Ganze begann als dein Vater und ich ins fünfte Schuljahr kamen."  
  
FLASHBACK „Ach Jamie, ich habe dich soooooo vermisst während den Ferien." „Ja ich weiss Sevie, mir gings auch nicht besser." Die Beiden Jungen sassen gerade aneinander gekuschelt im Astronomieturm auf dem Boden. „James ich muss dir noch was wichtiges sagen und ich hoffe du wirst mich jetzt nicht dafür hassen." James wunderte sich über den schüchternen Ton von Sev. „Du weißt das ich dich mehr liebe als mein Leben, wieso sollte ich dich hassen Schatz?" fragte James in liebevollen Ton und zog Severus noch ein wenig näher zu sich. „Also du weißt ja das ich vor den Ferien ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte. Jedenfalls ging es darum das ich ein Spion für ihn werde. Er wollte dass ich diesen Sommer ein Todesser werde, da er wusste das mein Vater mich zwingen würde falls ich es nicht aus freien Stücken gemacht hätte. Ich musste Dumbledore versprechen dir erst etwas zu sagen wenn sein Plan aufgeht. Und, bitte hass mich nicht James, aber ich wurde diesen Sommer ein Todesser um dich zu schützen und für Dumbledore zu spionieren." Severus rückte ein wenig weg damit er in James' Gesicht sehen konnte. Als James die Tränen in Sev's Augen sah konnte er nicht anders und küsste ihn ganz leidenschaftlich. „Oh Sev, ich habe mir schon so was gedacht. Mein Schatz du hättest das doch nicht tun müssen, ich bin es doch nicht wert das du dein Leben für mich riskierst. Oh bitte sei vorsichtig Sev. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde. Du bist mein Leben." „Heisst das dass du mich nicht hasst weil ich ein Todesser geworden bin?" „Nein ich könnte dich nie hassen. Ich liebe dich." „Oh James ich liebe dich auch so sehr dass es weh tut." Und sie küssten sich und kuschelten sich noch mehr aneinander als wären sie ohne den anderen verloren.  
  
„Lilly bist du dir im Klaren darüber das ich dich nie so lieben könnte wie ihn?" „Ach James ich weiss und es macht mir nichts aus. Ich tue das weil ich weiss das ihr beide zusammen gehört und ich finde es nicht richtig wenn euer Kind nur mit einem Elternteil aufwächst." „Ich danke dir." Und die Beiden gingen auf Dumbledore zu der sie daraufhin verheiratete.  
  
„Lilly ich habe eine Nachricht von Sev gekriegt. Schnell geh rauf zu Harry nimm ihn und flieh. Geht nach Hogwarts zu Dumbledore und versteckt euch bei ihm. Ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten." rief James während er alle Dinge, die auf eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Severus hinweisen könnten, verbrannte. Als Lilly gerade die Treppe raufstürmte, hörte sie einen Knall und ein fieses hohes Lachen. Sie hörte wie sich James mit Voldemort stritt und rannte weiter ins Kinderzimmer. Sie wollte Harry aus der Krippe nehmen als Voldemort auch hier die Tür aufsprengte und nach kurzem Streit auch Lilly tötete. Als er den Todesfluch auf Harry schoss, wurde er zurückgeworfen und Voldemort verschwand.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDE  
  
„Hör mir zu Harry. Ich weiss du denkst dass ich dich hasse weil du deinem Vater so ähnlich siehst. Aber in Wahrheit liebe ich dich von ganzem Herzen und ich würde dich gerne um Verzeihung für die vielen Strafen und all das Leid bitten. Ich weiss dass du sicher ein wenig darüber nachdenken musst. Deshalb ist es wohl das Beste wenn du jetzt gehst und mir dann eine Antwort gibst wenn du bereit bist." während er sprach stand Snape auf und ging zur Tür. Gerade als er sie öffnen wollte, fiel ihm Harry um den Hals und fing an zu weinen. „Oh Dad. Ich brauche keine Zeit. Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Ich verzeihe dir alles solange du mich liebst." „Schhhhhh....Harry natürlich liebe ich dich. Du bist mein Sohn. Mein Ein und Alles. Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben. Oh Kleiner, ich habe so gehofft das du mir vergibst." Und sie umarmten sich und dann fing auch Severus an zu weinen. Sie gingen in Snapes Büro und setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Couch. Severus erzählte Harry wie er und James zusammen kamen und auch was sie für Ausreden erfanden damit sie ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Er erzählte Harry auch warum es geheim bleiben muss das die Beiden verwandt sind. Da Voldemort dann sicher Severus als Köder für Harry benutzen würde. Sie einigten sich dass es das Beste ist wenn nur sie Beide, Draco, Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus davon wüssten. Da es einige ausnützen konnten.  
  
Glücklich wie noch nie stieg Harry zum Astronomieturm rauf, wo auch schon Draco auf ihn wartete. „Na mein Engel, du strahlst ja förmlich. Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Draco nachdem sie sich zur Begrüssung geküsst haben. „Ach weißt du mein Leben ist fast perfekt. Ich habe dich, Ron und Hermine, einen Paten und jetzt habe ich auch noch einen Vater." seufzte Harry und schmiegte sich an Draco. „Ach hat dir Sev endlich alles gesagt. Wurde auch langsam Zeit. Ich hatte schon vor ihn ein wenig zu erpressen damit er mit der Wahrheit rausrückt. Dann ist wahrscheinlich ein bisschen gratulieren angesagt? Ich gratuliere dir von ganzem Herzen mein Engel. Aber was meinst du mit fast perfekt?" Draco küsste Harry liebevoll auf die Nase. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch Voldie in den Hintern treten und mit der ollen Bellatrix hab ich auch noch ne Rechnung zu begleichen. Die wollte meinen Paten töten. Zum Glück kann sie den Todesfluch nicht. Aber ansonsten ist mein Leben perfekt." „Wissen Wiesel und Granger eigentlich schon von deiner neuen Verwandtschaft?" „Nein Dad fand es das Beste wenn wir es erstmal so belassen sodass nur wir drei, Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus davon wissen. Es ist zu gefährlich um es an die grosse Glocke zu hängen." „Ja das stimmt." „Ach mit dir muss ich noch ein Hühnchen rupfen. Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt dass du Dad von uns erzählt hast? Er hat mich ganz schön geschockt als er von seinem Wissen erzählte. Mach das nie wieder. Sonst hetz ich dir Ron auf den Hals." Und die Beiden kuschelten und knutschten noch ein wenig, bis es Mitternacht war und sie in ihre Türme zurückkehrten.  
  
Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, wurde es erst so still das man eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hätte hören können, dann ging der Sturm los. Alle wollten wissen wie das Duell mit Malfoy ausgegangen war und ob er ihn so richtig zur Schnecke gemacht hätte. Das Ganze wurde Harry zuviel, er stieg auf einen Tisch und sofort wurde es wieder ruhig. „Also um eure Fragen zu beantworten. Nein ich habe das Duell mit Malfoy nicht gewonnen, da es gar kein Duell gab. Ich war bis jetzt Nachsitzen und bin dementsprechend müde. Also würde es euch was ausmachen wenn ich ins Bett gehe? Danke und Gute Nacht." Dann stieg er vom Tisch und ging gleich hoch in sein Zimmer (Harry ist dieses Jahr Schulsprecher, zusammen mit Draco, und hat deswegen ein Einzelzimmer) legte sich aufs Bett und schlief glücklich ein.  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte er das erste Mal seit langer Zeit keine Alpträume oder Visionen. Er träumte davon wie er nach der Schule und Voldemorts Vernichtung mit Draco zusammenzieht, wie sie heiraten und Kinder kriegen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er früh auf. Er ging erst duschen und danach gleich in die grosse Halle frühstücken, da er am Abend zuvor das Abendessen verpasst hatte und nun dementsprechend hungrig war. Nach einer Weile tauchten auch Ron und Hermine auf. Sie setzten sich neben Harry, welcher gerade mit dem Essen fertig war. „Du hättest auch auf uns warten können." sagte Ron schmollend. „Ja das hätte ich wirklich, wenn ich vor Hunger hätte sterben wollen. Wie du vielleicht noch weißt musste ich gestern von fünf bis Mitternacht Nachsitzen und dadurch habe ich das Abendessen verpasst." entgegnete Harry freundlich. „Ach ja stimmt. Was musstest du eigentlich tun? Ich meine allzu schlimm konnte es ja nicht sein. Du bist ja überglücklich zurückgekommen." sagte Hermine die sich gerade ein Brötchen nahm. „Ach ich musste das Klassenzimmer ohne Magie reinigen. Und das habe ich dann auch so gründlich gemacht, dass ich 5 Punkte von Snape bekommen hab." meinte Harry grinsend. „Was Snape gibt dir Punkte? Sag mal ist er krank?" fragte Ron der sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckt hat. „Nee aber Hermi, du hattest gestern recht als du meintest er habe sich verändert, das Nachsitzen hat mir noch nie solchen Spass gemacht." Damit stand Harry auf und verliess die Halle. Unbemerkt verliess nach ihm noch jemand die Grosse Halle. Als Harry gerade durch einen dunklen Korridor ging, wurde er gepackt und in einen, ihm unbekannten, Raum gezogen. Harry drehte sich nach seinem Entführer um und staunte nicht schlecht als er ihn als Remus Lupin wieder erkannte. Mit einem Freudenschrei fiel ihm Harry um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Remus wie schön dich zu sehen, wieso bist du hier? Ist etwas passiert? Wie geht's Sirius? Ist er in Grimmauld Place? Na komm schon sag endlich!" Überrascht von einer solchen Fragenflut, konnte Remus nicht anders als zu lachen. „Ach Harry du weißt gar nicht wie ich dich vermisst habe. Nein es ist nichts passiert. Ich bin mit Sirius hergekommen aber er hat sich in die Kerker verzogen er muss noch mit Snape reden. Erzähl mal, hast du gut angefangen?" Und Remus zog Harry zu einem Tisch und deutete ihm an sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. „Ich glaub dieses Jahr wird das Beste das ich je hier in Hogwarts hatte. Gestern hat mir Dad alles von erklärt. Und.......ach nein das interessiert dich eh nicht, jedenfalls bin ich einfach nur noch glücklich." erzählte Harry mit einem strahlendem Gesicht. „Na endlich. Ich dachte mir schon der alte Griesgram rückt nie mit der Sprache raus. Aber du wolltest doch noch was sagen oder? Na komm schon mir kannst du alles sagen, das weißt du doch." sagte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ja weißt du es ist so..... ich....naja ich bin schwul.....und ähm...ich glaube nicht das du meinen Freund mögen wirst.....aber ich bin mit Draco zusammen." sagte Harry und fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert es endlich mal jemandem gesagt zu haben. „Aber das ist doch toll. Ich freu mich für dich. Weshalb sollte ich ihn nicht mögen? Er ist nicht wie sein Vater, sonst würde er nie mit Sev zusammen spionieren." sagte Lupin lächelnd, doch als er Harrys geschocktes Gesicht sah, wusste er das er etwas zu viel gesagt hatte. „Wie bitte Draco ist auch ein Spion? Aber das müsste ja heissen das er jetzt auch ein Todesser ist nicht? Mein Gott ich glaubs nicht. Wieso hat er mir nichts gesagt? Ich würde es doch verstehen. Ich muss mit Dad reden." eigentlich wollte Harry jetzt aufstehen und in den Kerker stürmen, doch Remus packt ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. „Harry du musst mir jetzt ganz genau zuhören. Draco ist kein Todesser geworden, deshalb hat er die Ferien in einem Versteck des Orders verbracht weil er von den Todessern gesucht wird. Ich denke er wird es dir sagen wenn er es für den richtigen Zeitpunkt hält. Aber sag ihm nicht dass du es weißt. Bitte pass auf ihn auf und erzähl niemandem dass er ein Spion ist, auch nicht Ron und Hermine. Draco wurde dieses Jahr nur zu seinem Schutz Schulsprecher, da er in Slytherin nicht mehr sicher wäre. Und ausserdem würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt nicht zu Sev gehen. Ich denke er und Sirius müssen sich mal aussprechen. Wir müssen jetzt Beide ohnehin zum Unterricht. Du hast die erste Stunde bei mir und eigentlich auch bei Sirius DADA aber ich glaube es dauert zu lange um auf ihn zu warten. Also wollen wir los?" Damit stand Remus auf und zog Harry aus dem Raum in Richtung des DADA Zimmers. Er zog ihn auch dort rein und liess ihn beim Eingang stehen.  
  
Die DADA Stunde verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Sirius blieb wie geahnt im Kerker. Nachdem der Morgenunterricht beendet war, verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden mit der Ausrede er habe gestern noch ein Buch im Kerker vergessen und müsse es unbedingt haben.  
  
Im Kerker angekommen, schlich er sich ins Büro seines Vaters und wartete bis besagter hereingestürmt kam und sich auf seinen Sessel fallen liess. Sev bemerkte Harry erst als sich der Junge auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch seines Vaters setzte. „Hallo Harry, ist etwas passiert?" fragte er überrascht. „Ja kann man so sagen. Als erstes wüsste ich gern wieso du mir nichts von Dracos Spionarbeit gesagt hast, ich meine ich hätte es ja verstanden und akzeptiert, aber wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Harry blickte seinen Vater ein wenig enttäuscht an. „Weißt du Harry ich habe es Draco überlassen dir davon zu erzählen oder nicht. Es tut mir leid aber ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben dir nichts davon zu sagen. Wie hast du es eigentlich rausgefunden?" „Ach Remus hat sich verplappert. Na gut aber ich werde Draco darauf ansprechen. Ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt. Ach übrigens wüsste ich auch noch gerne was du und Sirius während seiner Unterrichtsstunde gemacht habt." fügte Harry mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Ähm...Sirius und ich.....also na ja....ähm wir ....wie soll ich sagen.....wir haben geredet.....genau wir haben nur geredet." stotterte der inzwischen hochrote Sev. „Ach geredet, so nennt man das heutzutage. Schön sag mir dann wenn die Hochzeit ist oder hab ich die schon verpasst?" jetzt grinste Harry ganz fies. „Ach was nein wir haben uns nur ausgesprochen und na ja sind uns dann halt ein bisschen näher gekommen und haben........." denn Rest des Satzes hat Sev nur noch ganz leise gemurmelt, so das Harry nicht s verstanden hat. „Wie bitte? Ich hab den letzten Teil nicht ganz verstanden." „Na ja wir sind uns halt nahe gekommen, sehr nahe um genau zu sein. Ich glaube ich liebe ihn." sagte Sev und wagte es nicht seinem Sohn in die Augen zu sehen, da er befürchtete er würde ihn jetzt anschreien und wütend sein. Statt des erwarteten Wutanfalls kam jedoch das genaue Gegenteil. „Was das ist doch super, ich freu mich für dich. Also wann ist die Hochzeit?" rief Harry fröhlich und sprang um den Tisch herum um Sev zu umarmen. Gerade als Sev die Umarmung erwiderte, ging die Tür auf und Sirius kam herein. Er wollte grade wieder rausgehen, als Harry auf ihn zu sprang und auch ihn umarmte, dann liess er ihn los, zwinkerte Beiden zu und verschwand aus der Tür. „Was war das denn?" fragte der geschockte Sirius. „Nun ja, so etwas wie eine Einverständniserklärung. Ich glaube er hat was von Hochzeit geredet bevor du reingekommen bist." sagte Sev nicht minder geschockt. „Hochzeit? Na der hats ja eilig. Also wo sind wir heute Morgen stehen geblieben?" Fragte Sirius jetzt mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. Sev erwiderte und sagte: „ Ich weiss auch nicht so recht, wir sollten am Besten von vorne anfangen." Und die Beiden verschwanden im Schlafzimmer.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ruhig und ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.  
  
Eines Nachts hatte Harry wieder eine Vision. Er befand sich in einem riesigen Zimmer, das auf ein grosses, altes Haus hindeutete. Er drehte sich um, um den Rest des Raumes zu sehen, da erblickte er einen Kamin vor dem ein grosser Sessel stand. Harry konnte nicht die Person im Sessel nicht sehen, aber es war ihm klar das es Voldemort war, da sich diese Person mit einer Schlange unterhielt die neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden lag. Harry hörte nur Gesprächsfetzen aber er bekam genug mit das er wusste das Hogwarts in zwei Tagen angegriffen werden würde, an Halloween. Als sich Voldemort erhob und auf eine Tür zuging, wachte Harry auf. Er sprang aus seinem Bett, zog sich noch schnell seinen Umhang über und raste in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro. „Mozartkugeln" rief er dem Gargoyle entgegen und hastete gleich die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen riss er die Tür ohne anzuklopfen auf und schaute einem verdutzten Dumbledore ins Gesicht. „Harry was willst du denn zu so später Stunde noch hier?" fragte dieser immer noch verdutzt. „Hogwarts wird in zwei Tagen von Todessern angegriffen, sie wollen es während dem Fest tun.Voldemort wird beim Angriff dabei sein. Ich habe es gerade eben in einer Vision gehört." sagte Harry hastig und ein wenig ausser Atem. „Schon so früh. Meine Güte wir müssen sofort mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Gehst du bitte in den Kerker und sagst Severus Bescheid? Ich werde mittlerweile den Orden zusammenrufen." mit diesen Worten wandte sich Dumbledore an Fawkes und Harry raste gleich runter in den Kerker. Er riss die Tür zur Wohnung seines Vaters auf und fing an ihn zu rufen. Plötzlich wurde eine Tür hinter Harry aufgerissen und herauskam ein erschrockener Severus der bei Harrys Anblick sofort knallrot wurde. „Ha-Harry.......was machst du denn hier? Und dann noch zu dieser Zeit?" stotterte Harrys Vater während er immer röter wurde. „Dad, Voldemort greift übermorgen Hogwarts an. Er will mich holen kommen. Ich hab schon Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt, er informiert den Orden. Dumbledore hat mich geschickt um dich zu informieren. Ich muss sofort wieder mit meinem Training anfangen." sage Harry hastig und ging während er sprach unruhig hin und her. Severus bemerkte dass mit Harry etwas nicht ganz stimmt und zog ihn in seine Arme. Kaum das Harry die Umarmung erwiderte, fing er an zu zittern. „Harry was ist denn? Wieso zitterst du so?" fragte ihn sein Vater ein wenig verstört. „Ich...es ist nicht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du solltest dich jetzt anziehen und dann sollten du und Sirius zu Dumbledore, während ich mit Draco rede." murmelte Harry und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Severus merkte das er nicht mehr aus Harry rausbekommen würde und liess ihn los, kaum hatten sie sich gelöst verschwand Harry auch schon wieder aus der Tür und ging in Richtung von Dracos Zimmer, er klopfte leise und trat dann ein.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit versammelte Dumbledore alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens und erklärte ihnen die Sachlage. Da Arthur Weasley seit einem Jahr neuer Zaubereiminister war, hatten sie auch die Unterstützung des Ministeriums. Dumbledore teilte den Orden in Gruppen auf und stationierte sie um und in Hogwarts aber auch in Hogsmeade und im Wald.  
  
Währenddessen versuchte ein überraschter Draco den völlig aufgelösten Harry zu beruhigen. „Schhhhhhh....ganz ruhig, erzähl mir doch erstmal was passiert ist mein Engel." sagte Draco sanft und strich über Harrys Haare, der sich, kaum hatte er das Zimmer betreten, auch gleich in seine Arme gestürzt hatte. „Draco Voldemort greift Hogwarts in zwei Tagen an. Ich weiss nicht ob ich diesen Angriff überleben werde." sagte Harry nach einer Weile. „Aber Harry wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Natürlich wirst du überleben und weißt du wieso?" „Nein wieso?" „Weil ich will das du überlebst. Du hast vielleicht vergessen das ich nach allem doch noch ein Malfoy bin und Malfoys bekommen was sie wollen" sagte Draco mit einem kleinen Grinsen, welches aber sofort wieder verschwand als er in Harrys Augen sah. Dort wo sonst immer ein lebendiges Leuchten war, war jetzt nur noch Angst, Schmerz und Liebe. „Draco ich habe es noch niemandem erzählt. Es wissen nur Dumbledore und ich. Aber kurz vor meiner Geburt wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht. Dort hiess es das am Ende des Monats Juli ein Junge geboren wird, dessen Eltern dem dunklen Lord schon dreimal trotzten. Er würde gezeichnet werden durch ein Mal und wäre der Einzige der die Macht hätte den dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen. Am Ende würde nur einer der Beiden überleben." Harry liess Draco das Gehörte kurz verdauen bevor er fortfuhr „ Es gibt aber noch eine Prophezeiung in der es heisst es dass derjenige welcher der Auserwählte ist, auch noch der letzte Erbe Merlins ist. Voldemort hat nur von der ersten Prophezeiung gehört. Aber noch nicht mal dort die ganze. Na ja wenn die beiden Prophezeiungen stimmen, dann bin ich der Auserwählte Bezwinger Voldemorts." „Aber das sind doch gute Nachrichten, oder nicht?" „Draco ich kann niemanden töten, ich will kein Mörder sein wie Voldemort." Draco wusste wie sich Harry fühlen musste. „Vielleicht gibt es auch einen Ausweg. Aber ich will dir nur eines sagen. Niemand verlangt von dir zu töten. Wer das tut hat keine Ahnung von was er spricht. Aber bitte bedenke, dass Voldemort schreckliche Dinge getan hat. Du weißt was ich meine. Du musstest diese Dinge alle in deinen Träumen und Visionen erleben. Ich habe auch solche Dinge mit ansehen müssen. Mein Vater dachte damals dass er somit eine Tötungslust in mir wecken könnte. Und ich will dir nur eines sagen mein Vater hat mir meine Kindheit geraubt und wenn er bei diesem Angriff dabei ist, dann wird er dafür büssen. Ich werde ihn töten. Und zwar weil ich das Recht dazu habe. Mein Vater hat mich schon vor so langer Zeit umgebracht, nur du hast mich wieder zum Leben erwecken können und jetzt versucht er mir den Einzigen Grund für meine Existenz zu stehlen. Das lasse ich nicht zu. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?" „Ja ich verstehe dich Draco, mir geht's nicht anders, Voldemort hat meine Familie zerstört. Er hat Schuld daran das ich bei den Dursleys aufwachsen musste, das ich jeden Tag geschlagen, beschimpft und ignoriert wurde, als wäre ich ein Stück Dreck. Er ist Schuld das sich meine Eltern trennen mussten, das mein Vater sterben musste, das mein Pate nach Askaban musste. Und jetzt muss er dafür büssen was er mir aber auch dafür was er allen anderen angetan hat. Er hat die Leute gezwungen in Angst zu leben. Hat sie getötet weil er es nicht verkraften konnte das sein Vater ein Muggle war. Hat Muggle dafür bestraft das er im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen ist und nie richtige Liebe erfahren hat. Hat alle Welt terrorisiert weil er nicht mit seiner Herkunft zurecht kam und jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt da an dem er für alle seine Taten büssen muss. Für all das Leid und den Schmerz den er gebracht hat. Ja Draco ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihn dafür büssen lassen." Als Draco seinem Liebsten wieder in die Augen sah, sah er ein Feuer darin lodern, ein Feuer der Entschlossenheit. Der Entschlossenheit darüber die Prophezeiung im Guten zu erfüllen und über diesen Mistkerl zu siegen. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry drückte Draco aufs Bett zurück ohne sich von dem Kuss zu lösen. Dann fing er an langsam an seinem Hals zu knabbern und fuhr mit der einen Hand unter sein Pyjamaoberteil, während er mit der anderen sanft durch Dracos Haare fuhr. In dieser Nacht gaben sie sich das Versprechen den anderen niemals alleine zu lassen, egal was kommen würde.  
  
Während sich Draco und Harry miteinander beschäftigten, liefen die Vorbereitungen zum letzten Kampf auf Hochtouren. Die Riesen lösten die Auroren als Wachen von Askaban ab. Und die Auroren kamen nach Hogwarts und bereiteten sich vor.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es an Dracos Zimmertür. Und er wollte eigentlich aufstehen, was aber nicht ging da etwas auf ihm drauf lag. „Nein Ron, lass mir noch 5 Minute." murmelte der Schwarzhaarige auf Dracos Brust und kuschelte sich noch mehr an Draco. „Na Süsser, gut geschlafen?" meinte dieser mit einem Lächeln. „Mhm. Himmlisch. Ich glaube wir sollte das von gestern gleich noch mal wiederholen." antwortete Harry mit einem anzüglichem Lächeln und schmiegte sich noch mehr an Draco. „Normalerweise wäre ich ja dafür, aber es hat geklopft und ich glaube wir sollte mal nachschauen wer es ist." sagte Draco und rutschte unter Harry hervor der ihn mit protestierendem Grummeln machen liess. Ein bisschen müde zog sich Draco eine Boxershorts an und öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit, als sie auch schon aufgestossen wurde und ein besorgter Severus Snape hereingestürmt kam. „Draco ist Harry gestern noch bei dir gewesen? Ich habe ihn noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Verdammt, weißt du vielleicht wo er ist?" Sev überschlug sich fast als er Draco mit den Fragen bombardierte. „Also jetzt mal ganz ruhig Sev. Ja Harry war gestern hier. Ja ich weiss wo er jetzt ist. Und ich weiss auch dass du dir keine Sorgen zu machen brauchst." erklärte ihm Draco ein wenig müde. „Ja dann doch wo er ist verdammt." fuhr ihn Severus an. Harry musste sich währenddessen ein lachen verkneifen, genau wie Draco. „Versuchs doch mal im Bett, da hab ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen." antwortete er glucksend. Sev stürmte zum Bett um einen lachenden Harry darin zu finden. „Mein Gott weißt du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe als du nicht in deinem Zimmer warst? Sirius und ich waren fast krank vor Angst. Du hast uns gestern einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt. Du warst so aufgelöst das wir uns schon dachten du würdest dir was antun." Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry an sich heran und drückte ihn ganz fest und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ähm...Dad, würde es dir was ausmachen kurz ins andere Zimmer zu gehen? Ich würde mich gerne anziehen, nicht das du mich dann so durch die Schule zerrst." sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und wurde ein klein wenig rot. Draco stand während der ganzen Zeit in der Tür grinste seinen Liebsten an. „Ja natürlich, entschuldige bitte. Ich warte dann im Wohnzimmer." stotterte Sev als ihm bewusst wurde WAS sein Sohn hier die ganze Nacht getan hatte und wurde wieder rot. Dann stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und sie hörten wie er sich auf ein Sofa fallen liess. Dann konnten sich Draco und Harry nicht mehr halten und wurden von einem riesigen Lachanfall überfallen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte sich Harry schon so weit gefasst, dass er anfing seine Kleider zu suchen und im Bad verschwand. Draco, der schon geduscht hatte, zog sich an und ging ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Paten, der immer noch auf dem Sofa lag und die Decke anstarrte. „Ach komm schon ist doch nicht so schlimm, dein Sohn hat nur Sex. Nichts was du nicht auch schon getan hast." grinste Draco und setzte sich auf ein Sessel gegenüber vom Sofa. „Ja aber das ist es gar nicht. Ich mach mir einfach solche Sorgen um ihn. Albus hat uns gestern von einer Prophezeiung erzählt und ich weiss nicht wie Harry damit umgeht." sagte Sev und richtete sich mit einem Seufzen auf. „Von welcher Prophezeiung sprichst du?" fragte Draco. „Na ja dort heisst es das Harry der Einzige ist der Voldemort besiegen kann." „Ach das nimmt er nach gestern nicht mehr so schwer. Ich glaube sogar er freut sich schon auf seine Aufgabe." sagte Draco und in dem Moment kam Harry mit feuchten Haaren ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf Dracos Schoss. „Auf welche Aufgabe freue ich mich?" fragte er nachdem er Draco geküsst hatte. „Ach dein Vater weiss von der Prophezeiung. Dumbledore hat es gestern dem Orden erzählt und Sev hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht." erklärte ihm Draco und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Ach Dad mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe gestern alles mit Draco geklärt. Ich werde Voldie einen deftigen Arschtritt verpassen und der wird es bereuen mir dieses Mal verpasst zu haben." erklärte Harry an seinen Vater gewandt. „Harry bitte nimm diese Sache ernst. Du weißt was auf dem Spiel steht. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren." sagte Severus und blickte seinen Sohn traurig an. Harry stand auf, ging zu Sev und umarmte ihn. „Dad ich werde diese alte, verschrumpelte Dörrpflaume spüren lassen was es heisst zu hassen. Er denkt das er nach allem was er getan hat davon kommt. Ich werde mich mit Merlins Hilfe für alles rächen. Das verspreche ich dir." sagte Harry ernst und wieder war dieses entschlossene Funkeln in seinen Augen. Als Draco dieses Funkeln sah, konnte er sich kaum davon abhalten einfach über Harry herzufallen. Er sieht so sexy aus wenn er entschlossen ist. dachte Draco. Auch Harry bemerkte das Draco ihn wieder für sich alleine brauchte, deswegen löste er sich freundlich von seinem Vater und meinte „Ähm Dad, wir kommen gleich wieder. Ich hab noch was im Schlafzimmer vergessen. Wartest du hier?" Ja klar, was vergessen. Diese Ausrede kenne ich. dachte Severus und sagte „Ja kein Problem. Ach übrigens wie wärs mit einer Doppelhochzeit. Ich meint ihr Beiden steht euch ja ziemlich nahe oder?" Harry wusste das sein Vater sie nur schocken wollte aber im Geheimen wollte er Draco sowieso einen Antrag machen. Harry schaute kurz zu Draco, welcher das gleiche wie er von der Idee zu halten schien. „Ja klar warum nicht. Hast du schon ein Datum oder sucht das Sirius aus? Ich würde es vorziehen erst nach unserem Abschluss zu heiraten. Das wäre sonst ein bisschen zu viel Stress. Meinst du nicht auch? Aber ja Doppelhochzeit wäre wunderbar." sagte Harry zu seinem Vater, der ihn jetzt ansah als hätte er plötzlich fünf Köpfe bekommen. „Ähm ja gut ........dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ich sag nur noch schnell Siri Bescheid." stotterte Sev und schluckte, diese Antwort hätte er ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Aber er war trotzdem glücklich, glücklich für seinen Sohn jemanden gefunden zu haben der ihn genauso liebte wie er ihn. „Also Harry du wolltest doch noch was holen. Komm sonst sind wir zu spät." bemerkte Draco und zerrte Harry mit ins Schlafzimmer. Sev blieb immer noch ein wenig geschockt aber glücklich sitzen und wartete auf die Beiden.  
  
„Draco würdest du dich bitte kurz setzen?" fragte Harry und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Draco schluckte, schon wieder hatte sein Geliebter dieses Funkeln in den Augen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete auf Harry, welcher kurz in einem Nebenzimmer verschwunden war. Harry kam mit einer kleinen Schatulle zurück. Er ging direkt auf Draco zu und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Er nahm Dracos Hand in die seine und schaute ihm entschlossen und warm in die Augen. „Draco ich weiss nicht ob es jetzt der richte Zeitpunkt ist. Aber falls sich alles zum Schlechten wendet, will ich dass du weißt wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe. Ja ich weiss ich habe dir versprochen zu siegen, aber es kann immer noch etwas Unerwartetes geschehen. Ich möchte dich hiermit fragen ob du mich heiraten willst." mit diesen Worten, öffnete Harry die Schatulle und darin war ein kleiner, weissgoldener Ring mit einer Schlange und einem Drachen drauf. „Oh Harry natürlich will ich dir heiraten am liebsten auf der Stelle. Ich liebe dich so sehr." sagte Draco mit einem kleinen Zittern in der Stimme, da ihm die Tränen kamen. Liebevoll streifte Harry Draco den Ring über und nahm ihn dann vorsichtig in die Arme. Draco fing sofort an Harry überall zu küssen. Dieser liess das noch so gerne zu. Schliesslich landeten die Beiden wieder einmal im Bett und konnten immer noch nicht von einander lassen. Sie küssten und berührten sich als bräuchte sie den Anderen zum überleben.  
  
So kam es das sie vergassen dass Sev im Wohnzimmer auf sie wartete. Doch als er die eindeutigen Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer vernahm, verkrümelte er sich fröhlich in den Kerker. Dort wartete auch schon Sirius auf ihn, mit einem ganz ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Sag mal wo warst du denn schon wieder? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Erst wegen Harry Auftritt gestern und dann wache ich heut Morgen allein im Bett auf. Es hätte ja sein können das du gerufen wurdest." sagte Sirius streng. „Ach Siri, wenn mich der alte Bastard will dann muss er mich holen. Und übrigens war grade bei Harry und seinem Verlobten. Aber ich erklärs dir später. Setz dich bitte hin. Ich muss mit dir reden." und damit bugsierte Sev den Animagus zu einem Sessel und drückte sanft auf den Sessel. Dann ging er vor ihm in die Knie und nahm eine Hand seines Geliebten in die seine und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Siri, ich weiss wir haben uns erst gefunden, aber ich liebe dich jetzt schon von ganzem Herzen so wie ich Harry von ganzem Herzen liebe. Und ich kann dir sagen er liebt dich auch genauso wie du ihn. Ich will dich nicht drängen, aber ich will das du weißt, dass ich dich, egal was morgen bei diesem Angriff passiert, für immer lieben werde. Du und Harry seit für mich die wichtigsten Menschen die es gibt. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch beide tun würde. Und deshalb frage ich dich, Sirius Black, willst du mich heiraten?" und mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Schatulle und darin war auch ein kleiner, weissgoldener Ring der aber vorne einen Löwen und einen Hund eingraviert hat. Sirius konnte nicht in Worten antworten, er war zu überwältigt. Dies hatte er sich schon so lange gewünscht und jetzt ging dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung. Er sah auf seine Hand an der jetzt dieser Ring steckte, sah auf in Sevs Augen, zog diesen heran und küsste ihn mit seiner ganzen Liebe. Plötzlich stand Sev auf, nahm Sirius auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Na ja dann verging dort einige Zeit, jedenfalls lagen sie dann Beide total erschöpft aber rundum glücklich im Bett und kuschelten sich ganz fest aneinander. „Also Sevie, jetzt erzähl mal von Harry. Was war denn gestern mit ihm los?" fragte Siri und drehte seine Kopf so dass er Sevi in die Augen schauen konnte. „Weißt du es gibt eine Prophezeiung in der es heisst das Harry der Einzige ist der Voldemort besiegen kann, aber es heisst dort auch das einer der Beiden im Endkampf stirbt. Nun ja du weißt ja, Harry kann nicht mal einer Fliege was zu leide tun und jetzt muss er etwas töten was früher mal ein Mensch war. Jedenfalls hat es Draco irgendwie geschafft ihn zu beruhigen und als ich vorhin bei ihnen war, hat Harry mir versprochen das er sich für all das Leid was mir und der Welt widerfahren sei, dass er sich dafür rächen würde. Nun ja und dann habe ich die Beiden geneckt weil sie die ganze Nacht zusammen verbracht haben und ich habe dann was von Doppelhochzeit gesagt. Und dann hat Harry auch noch zugesagt und gemeint er würde mit der Hochzeit noch gerne bis Ende Schuljahres warten. Sonst hätten wir zuviel Stress. Er hat wirklich ernst gemeint. Ich glaube sogar er hat Draco gleich einen Antrag gemacht, jedenfalls nach den Geräuschen aus dem Schlafzimmer zu urteilen, sind die Beiden jetzt verlobt." erklärte ihm Sev und küsste ihn dann.  
  
Die beiden Paare schafften es erst zwei Stunden später aus den Federn zu kommen. Draco und Harry haben ganz vergessen dass niemand von Beziehung wusste und waren deshalb nicht schlecht überrascht als sie die Grosse Halle betraten und es dort schlagartig still wurde. Sie liessen sich aber ihre gute Laune nicht verderben und setzten sich einfach an den Ravenclawtisch. Dort wurden sie zwar etwas schief angesehen aber die anderen sagten nichts weiter. Nach einer Weile betraten auch Ron und Hermine die Grosse Halle und gingen zum Gryffindortisch. Sie bemerkten die beiden Turteltauben erst als sie sich gesetzt haben. Ron sprang sofort auf und wurde erst kreidebleich und dann knallrot. Harry und Draco bemerkten gar nichts um sich herum. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander. Sie fütterten sich und küssten sich als hätten sie das schon immer getan. Hermine versuchte währenddessen Ron durch gutes Zureden zu beruhigen, es musste gewirkt haben, denn Ron setzte sich wieder jedoch nicht ohne den Blick von Harry und Draco abzuwenden.  
  
Nachdem sie gegessen haben, wollten die beiden Turteltauben die Grosse Halle schon verlassen als Dumbledore sie alle um Aufmerksamkeit bat. „Liebe Schüler, ich habe noch ein paar sehr wichtige Worte zu sagen. Morgen beginnt der Ball schon um 17 Uhr. Bitte nehmt auch alle eure Zauberstäbe mit. Es wird eine kleine Überraschung geben. Bereitet euch auf einen Irrgarten vor der dem vom Trimagischen Turnier gleicht. Es werden alle ausser die Erst- und Zweitklässler an diesem Irrgarten teilnehmen. Ich weiss es ist sehr kurzfristig, aber morgen werdet ihr verstehen warum. Wer Lust hat kommt heute Nachmittag hierher und trainiert mit Professor Snape und Professor Black die wichtigsten Abwehr- und Verteidigungszauber. Der Unterricht entfällt heute und morgen genauso, damit ihr genug Zeit habt um euch vorzubereiten. So und nun möchte ich euch bitten die Halle zu verlassen. Mit Ausnahme von Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy. Lernt fleissig." Dann setzte sich Dumbledore wieder hin und wartete bis nur noch die vier von ihm aufgerufenen Schüler dort waren. Sie kamen alle zum Lehrertisch und setzten sich auf ein paar Stühle, die für sie bereitgestellt worden waren. „Nun ich glaube Harry und Draco ihr müsst euch erklären. Denn so wie es aussieht verstehen Miss Granger und Mister Weasley nicht was hier vor sich geht." Hey mein Drache, sollen wir ihnen alles sagen oder nur das wir uns lieben? „Harry ich glaube wir können ihnen alles sagen. Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte ein verdutzter Draco. Übungssache. Versuchs auch mal, ist gar nicht so schwer. Konzentrier dich darauf was du mir mitteilen willst und dann sollte es gehen. „Na gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung." meinte Draco ein wenig unsicher. Harry mein Engel ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt. Harry schaute Draco tief in die Augen und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Das ist das schönste was du je zu mir gesagt hast mein Drache." sagte er überglücklich. Die Beiden wurden von einem Räuspern von Seiten Dumbledores unterbrochen. Tschuldige Albus. Macht der Gewohnheit. dachte Harry und lächelte entschuldigend. „Ist schon in Ordnung Harry, aber ich glaube deine beiden Freunde wollen Antworten." antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. Dann drehte sich Harry zu Ron und Hermine um. „Also, Ron bevor du auch nur auf die Idee kommen solltest Draco oder mir etwas anzutun. Dann......" werde ich Hermine erzählen das du auf sie stehst. grinste Harry und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als er Rons entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Harry das wirst du nicht tun. Also erzähl doch mal zwischen dir und Juniortodesser läuft." Kaum hatte Ron das gesagt, wurde Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hart und kalt. „Nenn ihn nie wieder, ich wiederhole nie wieder Todesser. Hast du verstanden? Draco ist keiner man könnte sogar sagen dass er das genaue Gegenteil ist. Also pass bloss auf wie du ihn in meiner Gegenwart nennst. Denn ich lasse nicht zu dass du meine Verlobten derart beleidigst." eigentlich wollte Harry noch mehr sagen doch es brauchte nur einen flüchtigen Kuss von Draco auf die Wange und Harrys Gesicht wurde wieder fröhlich. Ron sass währenddessen wie angewurzelt und blickte ein wenig ängstlich zu Harry, welcher schon wieder fröhlich lächelte und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl das Harry Snape ähnlich sah. „Nein das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich." murmelte Ron leise zu sich selbst. Doch nicht leise genug für Harry, denn er schaute ihn fragend an. „Na ja ich hatte grade das Gefühl dass du Snape total ähnlich bist. Aber das kann nicht sein." sagte Ron. Harry schaute sofort zu Snape welcher einen ähnlich überraschten Ausdruck machte und dachte Dad kann ich es den Beiden nicht sagen? Sie werden es schon verstehen. Bitte sonst denkt sich Ron Weissgott was für Dinge. Na gut mein Kleiner. Aber das von Siri und mir bleibt noch geheim. In Ordnung? Statt ihm zu antworten, nickte Harry nur lächelnd und drehte sich wieder zu Ron. „Also der Grund warum wir uns ähnlich sehen ist ganz einfach. Er ist mein Vater." sagte Harry und machte sich auf einen von Rons Wutanfällen bereit. Doch es kam keiner. „Wieso haben dann immer so getan als hätten sie Harry gehasst?" fragte Ron Sev. „Na ja was glaubst du wäre passiert wenn der ach so böse Tom herausgefunden hätte das Harry Potter mein Sohn ist? Er hätte mich wahrscheinlich als Köder benutzt um ihn zu fangen und ich habe ihn so mies behandelt um ihn zu schützen. Aber jetzt kommt es ja nicht mehr drauf an." meinte Snape freundlich. „Wieso kommt es jetzt nicht mehr drauf an?" fragte eine offensichtlich verwirrte Hermine. „Na ja, diese Überraschung von der Albus gesprochen hat. Das ist ein Angriff auf Hogwarts. Und ihr wisst beide dass es genug Juniortodesser hier Hogwarts gibt um Voldikopf noch rechtzeitig zu warnen. Also wie ich es verstehe, werden die Dörrpflaumes Anhänger morgen in diesen Irrgarten gehen wo sie erwarten auf uns zu treffen dann machen wir zu und sie hocken in der Falle. Dann kümmer ich mich mal um diese Witzfigur und verpasse ihr einen deftigen Arschtritt. Ist es nicht so Albus?" erklärte Harry. „Ja du hast recht." gab Dumbledore lächelnd zu. „Ach ich hätte da noch eine ganz fiese Idee." meinte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Na dann schiess mal los." antwortete Dumbledore und erwartete schon das Schlimmste. „Wie wärs wenn wir einen Portschlüssel im Irrgarten verstecken. So wie beim Trimagischen Turnier. Offiziell führt der Portschlüssel direkt zum Ball. Aber in Wirklichkeit landen dann alle in Askaban und werden dort von sehr wütigen Riesen erwartet." sagte Harry und grinste ganz dreckig. „Harry meine Güte, so schrecklich diese Idee auch klingt. Sie ist genial. Ich werde es sofort veranlassen. Hast du sonst noch so etwas auf Lager um ihnen den Aufenthalt zu verschönern?" fragte Dumbledore ein wenig überrascht. Nein nur noch einen persönlichen Wunsch. Wäre es möglich Lucius irgendwie da raus zu holen? Draco will sich um ihn kümmern. Er hat noch einige Rechnungen mit ihm zu begleichen. dachte Harry. Dumbledore wusste natürlich von all dem Leid das Draco durch seinen Vater ertragen musste und hatte auch nichts dagegen.  
  
Daraufhin verabschiedeten sich Harry und Draco von den anderen und verliessen sich aneinander kuschelnd die Halle. Sie kamen in ihrem Turm an wo auch schon ein grinsender Sirius auf sie wartete. „Na ihr Beiden? Habt ihr eure Verlobung schon gefeiert?" fragte er „Nur zu zweit. Aber wie wärs wenn wir eure Verlobung feiern?" fragte Harry süss lächelnd zurück. „Na gut dann müssen wir aber nur noch auf Sevie warten. Ach da ist er auch schon." Sirius sprang auf, ging zu Sevie und begrüsste ihn mit einem langen Kuss. „Hey mein Süsser, wenn du mich immer so begrüsst dann geh ich öfters weg." meinte Sev und grinste. Alle vier lachten und setzten sich vor den Kamin. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis sich Sev und Siri von ihnen verabschiedeten, sie müssen sich noch ein wenig vorbereiten. „Na wollen wir uns auch ein wenig vorbereiten?" fragte Draco anzüglich, nachdem Sev und Siri gegangen waren. „Draco kannst du eigentlich an nichts anderes denken?" meinte Harry gespielt empört, als er anfing an Dracos Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Entschuldige mein Süsser, aber mit dir in der Nähe ist dass ein wenig schwierig." grinste Draco und zog Harry auf seinen Schoss. „Na du gehst aber ran mein Drache." lachte Harry. „Mhhmm ich ergreife die Chance, wenn es sich anbietet." nuschelte Draco während er Harrys Hals mit Küssen bedeckte. 


End file.
